


Wolf At The Door

by Dry_The_Rain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, angst but it gets happier, protective!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_The_Rain/pseuds/Dry_The_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is perfect for Dan. They are best friends who are deeply in love, share a lovely apartment and who both have amazing jobs. Dan is one of the lucky ones. One of the people who have their whole life sorted out in their early twenties. His life is, well, perfect.<br/> That is until he meets a dark-haired stranger who rips his life apart at the seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be kind :3 comments would be welcome

Lisa’s soft blond hair fell over her face as she bent down and knelt on the floor. The sickly aroma of roses drifted through their apartment. Her hazel eyes followed Dan as he walked into the room. Dan inhaled sharply as he shut the door to the lounge and saw the warm glow of candles, two empty glasses and a bottle of champagne laid out on a table for two. Oh Fuck Dan thought. He sat down slowly and stared worriedly up at her. Lisa revealed a small black jewellery box and said “Dan, we’ve been together for…two years now...” She took a shaky breathe and Dan felt like screaming at her to stop but she didn’t seem to pick up on his discomfort and ploughed on. “and…ah...I don’t know how to say this without being horribly cheesy...um...Daniel James Howell...will you...uh...will you….marry me?” 

The ring twinkled in the light; the perfect proposal in the perfect relationship. The ring was meant to signify devotion and to be the most beautiful thing Dan had ever seen and yet from the expression on his face Lisa may as well have been brandishing a knife and threatening to stab him. Dan gulped air in like a fish out of water desperately trying to comprehend what had just happened. He felt his brain overheat and seem to short circuit as he stood stock still in shock. He stood up and just stared.

Lisa’s confident smile slid off her face as Dan regained control of his limbs and walked straight past her to pick up his coat. “Dan?” She said, her voice choking on the word in confusion and worry. She laughed nervously as Dan continued all the way to the door. “Babe?” She said quietly. But Dan was already at the door, his legs had moved of their own accord, taking him away from the decision and towards the stifling midsummer night. As he touched the cold metal door handle he heard the ring clatter to the ground and Lisa calling out to him. “Dan? Dan come back!” She begged desperately beginning to stand up and follow him. Dan couldn’t bring himself to look back and see Lisa’s beautiful face covered in tears. He felt his throat close up as he heard the door slide shut behind him, tasting copper and trying to block out Lisa’s broken sobs. He turned away from the apartment and forced himself not to look back, it was too late, he had made his decision.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
The streets were the same as always, but in the dark and alone the trees twisted into menacing monsters and the pavement seemed like it was on a one man mission to trip him up. Dan hardly recognised his surroundings as he stumbled blindly to nowhere in particular. He clenched his fists and swallowed hard. Just keep breathing he thought numbly as he turned a corner onto a busy street. He couldn't quite believe what had happened mere minutes ago. What he had lost by walking out of that door. 

Shattered glass that coated the pavement shone like little diamonds in the moonlight. Fuck he thought as images of Lisa spiralled into his head. “Where the hell can I even go” Dan murmured into the wind whilst he clung to buildings like a shadow to avoid the people that spewed from night club doorways. Their stilettos and bright dresses blurred into a pool of colour around Dan. Grey suits and dead eyes of commuters swarmed from taxis and horribly drunk teens staggered out of clubs; laughing hysterically before throwing up all the alcohol they had just bought. Their leering intoxicated faces and the rank stench of vodka that they wore like perfume seemed to close in and smother Dan.

Wandering down the busy streets he was hit by how alone he truly was without Lisa, she had been his companion and friend, and he had thrown that relationship away without a second thought. Dan looked up at the stars through the hazy golden streetlamps and felt crippled with regret. His life was over and he had no one to blame but himself. He choked on the air and he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks, tasting salt as they streamed into his open mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! The other chapter was more of a prologue so I thought I'd upload this chapter as well. Enjoy ^_^ (Also Happy Holidays!)

Dan wandered aimlessly for a few hours, letting the city lights calm his nerves until he felt like he was going to fall asleep on his feet with exhaustion. He stumbled into a park, resigned to having a night on a park bench. He shoved his hands into his pockets only to find them containing a pack of anime tissues, a two pound coin and a sheet of paper. Everything he owned was in that apartment and he couldn't go back there, not tonight at least. He sunk to the floor under a huge oak tree and brushed a hand though his hair. At least it was peaceful here, he could barely hear the cars and he found the rough bark of the wood made him feel slightly more grounded. He shivered as a gust of wind cut through his summer coat and then numbly gazed at the stars through the canopy praying for sleep to come. The full moon shone down on the clearing, making it ethereal in silver light, and Dan slowly slipped into unconsciousness unaware as a figure looked down at his sleeping body before turning with a flutter of their coat into the cover of the trees.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue -swirling cerulean to be more precise, filled his vision. Followed by a relieved smile so bright that Dan almost thought he was still dreaming. “Hey, are you okay?” The smile faltered as Dan blinked a few times and tried to sit up. He gave up feeling a bolt of pain shoot up his back whenever he so much as twitched. “Oh fuck,” he winced dragging his hand over his face. Then the whole evening came back to him and he groaned. “I’ve made a total mess of my whole life” Dan said willing away tears and avoiding the man’s eye contact. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think” the man whispered and lay softly next to Dan. “God, what's this tree made out of, porcupines?” the black headed man yelped as his back hit the grating wood, when Dan remained unresponsive he pressed on. “Do you want to, you know, talk about it?” he said softly, resting a gentle hand on Dan’s shoulder like someone might touch an unpredictable dog, uncertain on how he would react. Dan smiled weakly up at him, thinking that maybe his luck was changing.

                                        ————————————————-

“And I can’t go back there, I can’t, she hates me.” he looked down at his hands, “and I’m so messed up I have to resort to telling my life story to an utter stranger, I mean I don’t even know your name and-” the blue eyed man smiled softly, taking in Dan’s puffy and tear streaked cheeks, and sad mahogany eyes. “Hey, it’s okay, if you weren’t ready for that sort of commitment, just tell her it’s not that you don’t love her, just that you aren’t ready. She’ll take you back if she truly loves you.” The blue eyes stared wistfully at Dan as his eyes shone with new tears and he choked on his words when he tried to speak. “That’s the problem, I don’t l-love her. I-I– love her as a companion and friend but if we marry I’ll have to have children with her and then I could never leave and I just….” he trailed off swallowing the words that might have followed.

A cold wind blew through the tree’s, revealing a kaleidoscope of yellow sun which lit up fragments of the man’s melancholy smile. It ruffled his black hair, making him look dishevelled and adding a splash of pink to his porcelain skin. Birds called, waking from the night. Dan shut his eyes, leaning into the warm rays like a cat in a window sill. “Look, I’m so sorry for offloading this onto you, I just needed to talk to someone and it turns out Lisa was the only person I am close to,” he said laughing humourlessly. The black haired stranger nodded and reminded him that he didn’t mind.

“We talked all night” Dan murmured. “I– I don’t think I can go back there today” he admitted, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes; trying to work out what to do. Then the stranger breathed in sharply and said “I tell you what, this is probably crazy but….my friend PJ’s house is empty, he’s on holiday?” he said almost as a question “well, um…you could stay there till you… you know get back on your feet…” he trailed off, hiding behind his fringe and a dusting of pink fell across his overly defined cheekbones. “I um totally understand if you can’t trust me, I’m a stranger after all. But, you know, I’d be happy to help you.” Dan looked up and in that moment, shivering and drained, he seemed to have an angelic glow around him. “Really?” he said eyes shining with hope. “Yeah, Peej gave me a spare key before he l-left, it’s ah…no trouble, I promise.” he flashed his widest smile and Dan melted under its strength and sincerity. “You are incredible! I don’t know how I can ever repay you!” Dan gushed, springing on the man and engulfing him in a crushing embrace.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos, comments and constructive critisims are appreciated as always :3


	3. Chapter 3

Dan sipped his coffee and drummed his fingers on the plastic table. Steam floated from the mug; the heat warming Dan’s numb hands. He cricked his neck and blew gently on the drink. The coffee entered his system and woke him up, “Fuck,” he whispered as the last 24 hours hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t believe it. He had sabotaged his one chance at happiness and now was going to live in an apartment belonging to an utter stranger. He crumpled in on himself, groaning and feeling his bruises like knife wounds.

“Excuse me, are you ready for your bill?” Dan nodded and picked up the £20 note the mystery man had given him. _“I’ll send a taxi to take you to the apartment at one o’clock? I mean I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable so you can catch the bus if you want…”_ He heard the clunk of his coffee cup being removed and vaguely comprehended that he must have paid. Dan silently cursed that he hadn't opted to take the bus. This man could be a mass murderer for all Dan knew for god’s sake.

Rain streaked over the skies and Dan wandered what he was going to do, it was only ten o’clock. He shuffled out the shop and onto the streets, grateful for their emptiness. The rain washed out any remaining colour in the grey concrete town. The rain stained his black bomber jacket and curled his chocolate hair, but all he felt was relief. As though the last day could be washed away in the downpour.

                               ————————————————————————————————————      

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” a deep melodious voice rang out. Dan looked up and saw the man with the striking blue eyes holding an umbrella and sporting an oversized Jake the dog hoodie and cute glasses. “Hello” Dan said “I thought that you weren’t coming for a while there.” Dan said and laughed dryly. The stranger looked taken aback and said “No I’d never do that, don’t worry, I totally forgot about calling for the taxi cause I was working earlier…I’m sorry,” he scratched the back of his head and worried his lip between his teeth. “Uh….yeah sorry about that…anyway I asked a mate of mine to come and drive you up there, cause I’ve got to get back to work…they should be here in like twenty minutes.” He turned away to walk back up the street but before he got far he whirled around and held out what looked like a flip phone. “I almost totally forgot to give you this…it’s my old phone…it’s really crap but you know it’s functional…if my friends running even later than he is already you’ll get a call on it. Oh and the umbrella…gosh I’m such a scatter-brain today. Bye then!” 

Dan stood and simply stared for a few minutes at the man as he disappeared into the rain, getting soaked through. Dan looked down at the umbrella and phone in his hand and back up at the man, but he was gone. Dan shook his head and blinked a few times, unsure about what had just happened. Before he could contemplate it too hard though the phone sounded a sharp ring. “Hello, Dan is it? Yes, well I’m just around the corner.” The phone hung up and Dan was left even more at a loss than before. A sleek black car pulled up beside him on the pavement and a man wound down the window. “Get in,” he said and pushed the passenger door open with a cheeky grin. Before he knew what was going on he was huddled up in the leather seat of a car of a complete stranger taking him to god knows where. “Oh _fuck,_ ” Dan thought.

                                       ——————————————————————————————            

“Hey, don’t look so glum! Sounds like Phil’s done you a great favour…he’s not really one for random acts of kindness either, must be something he likes about you,” the driver said, which did nothing to calm Dan’s frayed nerves. Distantly Dan realised he hadn’t even known the man’s name, he turned it over in his head and found he rather liked it. Phil. It suited him. “Oh god I’ve freaked you out haven’t I? I’m sorry I’m just not the greatest with new people, uhhh..” he turned in his seat so he could face Dan. “Hi I’m Chris! Phil’s…friend, nice to meet you!” Dan smiled tightly, feeling rather uneasy as Chris took one hand off the wheel and offered it up for a handshake, because as he did the car swerved rather worryingly towards the middle of the road. Dan quickly grasped his hand, arguing that the sooner they shook hands the sooner Chris’s full attention would be back on the road. 

“Phil said you can’t go home for a while? Yeah that makes sense, he does like his acts of charity…” Chris trailed off and thankfully looked ahead at the road again. Dan tried to sink into the chair, wondering how many people Phil had “helped.” “He’s a good man-Phil. I’m sure you two will get on like a-house on fire,” Dan shuffled a little and pressed his lips together, praying to stop the panic that was clawing at him from just under his skin. “Not one for talking? You may as well Dan…I’m sure we’ll be seeing loads of each other so should cut out the awkwardness and just get to know each other a little…how about we start with favourite movies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...hope you liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dan and Chris actually had a lot in common and he found the car ride like a breath of fresh air, a little splash of normality in the madness that is his life. “Well, here’s Pj’s-your place,” Chris said and swung the door open to let Dan out. “I’ll see you around I guess…” he said as Dan stepped slowly out of the car. “If you want you can give me a call, my numbers on your phone already,” he said with a wink. "I will Chris, thanks for the lift," Dan said, sincerly. Chris nodded, gave a small wave and slammed the door. The car pulled away and Dan watched it wind its way through the street until it reached the corner, then Dan looked out at the building. “Wow” he breathed to himself stepping onto the pavement. Cherry blossom in full bloom framed the iridescent door, painted white walls, black door and subtle pink contrasting perfectly in the sun. A sea of questions swamped him like “how in hell could PJ afford this place-in London?” and one question which he chose to not pay too much attention to, which was “Dan, what the hell, are you actually going through with this?”

A floaty and artfully curved four hung slightly rusted and crooked on the Cotswold stone walls which separated him from the house. The ivory gate swung in the warm breeze and Dan heard a metal on metal screech as it pushed fully open. The sound brought him out of his reverence and back into reality. The building didn’t look quite so perfect the closer he got to it. The gate was peeling at the edges and growing its own lichen and moss. The grass on the lawn was yellowed and speckled with browning and decomposing cherry blossom. As Dan padded up the wobbling steps he saw garden chairs scattered across the lawn, upturned and in varying stages of disrepair. The grass was smothered by an infestation of thistles, daisies and dandelions. In the summer heat they had bloomed into a chaos of electric colours, heightened in the sun, but they were still all weeds.

The roses climbing up the walls of the house were more thorn than flower and bramble barbs strained for dominance over the ivy which snaked onto the slate roof; it was savagely beautiful. As Dan looked at the windows and saw mould, mildew and curtains hanging haphazardly on their railings. He felt a wave of apprehension rush through him as he realised this is where he was going to stay for the foreseeable future. He swallowed and raised all his courage thinking I’m sure there is a logical explanation. He looked under a flower pot which contained a sad looking plant which may have at one stage or another have been a geranium. The lion knocker on the door snarled at him as if warning him away from the building as he tried to pry open the door. Phil’s words of reassurance echoed in his head and he decided to man up and go in. Cherry blossom fell like snow around him in the wind as he turned the handle. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A frosting of dust lay over every surface. Dan felt it linger in his nose, catching in his throat and causing him to cough. The off-white walls of the house had hairline cracks running throughout them, making them seem unstable and as though a breath of wind could demolish the whole house. Dan wandered throughout the building, observing scattered papers and at one point a smashed vase littering the bare wood floor boards. Yellow sunshine streamed through the moth eaten curtains, if he hadn’t have known better Dan would have thought that this house hadn’t been inhabited in over a decade. “Milk and a few other essentials are in the fridge” Dan looked at the stained and dusty fridge morosely and swung open its door with low expectations. He gasped as its contents were revealed; there were eggs, milk and a range of vegetables, some cut meats and cheese. Dan frowned-maybe Phil actually was an angel. He was just about to close the fridge went he caught a glimpse of neon paper: _Pasta’s in the right hand cupboard, I hope you like the food, if there are any problems call me, Phil ^___^_

Dan smiled softly at the note, wishing he had Phil’s number on the phone to at least thank him for being so ridiculously generous. He took the packet of spaghetti out of the cupboard, feeling paper crumple under his fingers: _Hey, Dan, pots and pans are in the other cupboard. Phil (Yeah, me again) ^__^_ Steam rose like smoke through the house as Dan boiled the pasta and fried up a bolognaise sauce. As the meal cooked he took the time to explore the first floor. Though the windows were cracked and the rooms drenched in the smell of damp they were well furnished and generally pretty. With a few coats of paint and some dusting this place would be beautiful. 

He could feel the eyes of strangers trained on him as he travelled through the corridor. Smiling teenagers hugging and kissing with one face appearing in all the photos. A man with untamed curly brown hair and mossy eyes that twinkled like stars and held back tears of laughter. He looked a little like Hugh Grant Dan thought vaguely. He looked closer at one and realised it was Chris’s face staring up at him, tongue out and eyes screwed shut as the curly haired boy wrapped his arms around him in a crushing embrace. Phil’s head was just visible at the edge of the photo, his fringe was long and untamed and his eyes wide and blue in a carefree grin. The frames were well dusted, unlike everything else in the house Dan noticed as he ran his hand over the cool glass. Seeing people so happy, even in a photo was liked a kick to the gut, bringing back Lisa and how alone he was. He swallowed and was about to turn into another room when he smelt burning. “Shhhhhhhhhiiiiiit!!!” he cursed, legging it into the kitchen and slamming the heat off. “Oh crap,” he muttered looking at the blackened sauce in front of him. “Why is nothing going right lately.”  

After the rather dissapointing meal of burnt pasta and an apple he had time to explore and found a number of other post it notes dispersed throughout the house, explaining how to flush the toilet, work the shower and where to find the bed sheets. He had found the bedroom and as he lay on the bed he saw one stuck to the ceiling. He let his mind wander a little as to how Phil managed to get it up there in the first place before reading it.

 _Text me if you need me, 07572 612598 ^____^ Phil (What a surprise, I don’t know why I even sign these anymore)_

Dan pulled out the flip phone but it had no battery so he decided he may as well try to catch up on the sleep he didn’t get the night before. He shifted on the duvet and felt his eyes droop with exhaustion. Blindly he staggered up to pull off his top and jeans, he winced as jumper caught on a bruise. It’s funny, that night felt like a lifetime ago. He grumbled as he felt his hobbit hair through his fingers and realised he had no pyjamas- no clothes at all in fact. He pulled his boxers back on and as he collapsed onto the feathery sheets he found that he simply didn’t care one bit, he was just thankful for having a bed at all. Soon he slipped into an uneasy sleep, lost to the world as the door swung gently to and fro in the shadows, the window creaked in the wind and the curtains danced to a silent song as he dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! This will be the last update for a few days as I have to start doing some work..don't worry I will still upload it just wont be daily. Comment and kudos if you want, I really do appreciate it ^__^ (happy holidays)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey there sleepy head,” A man’s voice whispered into his ear. Not Lisa. A man. In his room. What the hell was a man doing in his room? Before Dan’s brain caught up with his reflexes his fist had already made contact with a sharp cheekbone. As his fingers crushed against the bone he realised. Oh fuccckkk. His eyes flew open and he saw Phil blinking slowly, recoiled in shock. “Okay, that was my fault, I shouldn’t have sneaked up on you. But shhhiii-shine a light that kills. Is your fist a literal rock?” he said between shaky breathes. “Phil? You’re in my room? Wait this isn’t my room.” As soon as Dan saw off white walls, bedraggled curtains and a Victorian dresser reality slapped him in the face and he pushed off the covers. Phil squeaked when Dan brushed past his face as he stood up, Dan offered him a rambling apology and crouched down next to him. He stretched out his hand to touch the bruise, thankful he hadn’t broken the skin. As his fingers touched Phil’s face he immediately he regretted it, Phil’s watering eyes locked with his from less than an inch away and he felt his face flush. His fingers burned at the contact and Phil took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth, wincing a little. “Oh fuck I hurt you again. Christ I’m such a spork….God-I’ll get you some ice.” Dan stood to leave but Phil grabbed his arm and stopped him. For a moment the pair were suspended in reality, statue still, until Dan sat shakily back down. Phil’s breaths ghosted over Dan’s shoulder and he said “Stay.”

Dan sat awkwardly clutching at his knees for a few breathes, realising he was sat in front of a stranger wearing only a pair of sonic the hedgehog underwear. Phil just watched him, not his body, he didn’t even seem to notice Dan wasn’t in pyjamas but rather he studied his face with an intensity Dan had never seen before. As though Dan was a puzzle he wanted to solve. Phil looked so strange in the morning light, so otherworldly. Dan felt the odd urge to reach out and touch him again, even though he knew it would hurt him. Phil’s eyes were midnight blue in the dim light, his pupils blown wide and his skin snow white and almost glowing; contrasting perfectly with his inky hair.

Dan felt himself looking at Phil just as hard as he himself was being watched. The room felt just a little too warm, even with his lack of clothes and it felt like the air between them had been charged. “Phil you smell…like raspberries” he muttered, it was a stupid thing to say but the words left his lips before his mind could catch up. Phil’s face broke in a wide grin and leaned back in laughter. “You just punched me in the face and that’s what he choose to tell me?” he said with a lopsided smirk. Dan breathed out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as the tension all but disappeared. “What? I said I was sorry already!” Phil chuckled and muttered something about a shopping mistake and ungrateful people who don’t deserve his kindness.

“Do you wanna get changed, I can see you don’t have any clothes….uh-you can borrow Peej’s today and I’ll bring you some of mine tomorrow….” Dan got to his feet and stuttered a quick “That’s okay I’ll try and get back home tomorrow.” Phil looked at him unreadably and clenched his jaw, but he turned away and walked out of the room without complaint. Dan turned around and went towards the drawer, hoping PJ had something he would like, preferably something black-not that he was in a position to be fussy. Before he had even opened the cabinet he heard a muffled voice from behind the door. “Please only look in the middle drawer, God knows what he’s got in the rest of them.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, looks like you found something you like,” Phil said smiling as Dan came into the kitchen, placing down his mug and nodding at the fox print jumper he was wearing. Dan had searched through the drawers for a few minutes before he found a jumper, it wasn’t black but it would do. He pulled at the sleeves and made jumper paws, Phil followed the movement and smiled a little wider.

“It’s lucky I stocked the fridge- who knew I’d need frozen peas today,” Phil raised his eye brows at Dan, well the one that was visible behind the packet held over his bruised cheek at least, and rolled his eyes. “I made you hot chocolate, I’m not sure if you deserve it but…” Phil said and picked up a steaming hello kitty mug, offering it to him. Dan had been taught about excepting food and drinks from strangers, but when you were already sleeping in their house he was pretty sure those rules didn’t count. “Thank you,” he said and wrapped his hand around it, their fingers touched and he breathed in sharply, pulling away with a jerk.

For one beautiful moment it looked like the mug was floating in the air, then it fell with a crunch onto the tiles. Hot chocolate seeped into the cracks in the floor and stained Pj’s socks. Phil just looked up at him in disbelief, eyebrows hardly visible under his hair. “I don’t want to be rude but…you’re kind of a clutz.” Dan stepped from foot to foot and rubbed his arm with his hand, giving a wincing grin and a little shrug. “Next time I’m giving you your drink a in plastic cup and you’re eating off paper plates- you aren’t allowed near anything breakable for the whole time you’re here,” Phil said winking with a little grin. "Um...unless you have a job to get to, I managed to get the day off work so I thought I'd treat you to a little day about town-maybe a film....we could stay here and watch a show if you'd rather...I really don't mind-it's totally up to you." Phil finished and looked up at Dan expectantly. "A film sounds wonderful," Dan bit his lip and smiled softly up at him. "Well, you better help me get this mess cleaned up then," Phil said throwing a tea towel onto Dan's unsupsecting head, his easy smile returning. Dan pulled the cloth away and took a moment to question what the hell he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really productive the last couple of days so thought I may as well upload what I wrote today! I hope enjoyed...(please comment if there are any mistakes, I wrote this quite quickly.) Feel free to kudos if you liked it ^__^


	6. Chapter 6

Dan swung around and grinned so wide his cheek dimpled. Phil looked relieved and took a little breath out. “Oh my god Phil! Kew...I used to visit with my grandma all the time when I was younger, she wanted me to be a florist like her…so I worked in her shop for a while…but in the end I found writing about flowers much easier than actually keeping them alive. She gave me a rose for my tenth birthday….it survived about ten days- still better than the violets one year... literally an hour after she gave them to me I forgot I left them on the sofa and totally sat on them. Safe to say my fat-arse squashed them like pancakes. It was so embarrassing because I had friends over at the time and when you’re twelve being seen with any sort of brownness around your butt area is like signing your own death warrant. I only ever let myself buy cacti now, because they’re practically indestructible and it’s not like you could ever manage to sit on one.” He finished still beaming. “I’m glad you like it,” Phil said, laughing a little at the violet incident and beckoned Dan over to the ticket office.

“Phil what’re you doing? We can’t just walk in! There’s a queue back there,” he just smiled and grabbed Dan’s hand, tugging him along. Sweaty and puce tourists glowered at them as Phil pulled him under the railings and towards the entrance. Dan tried to look as apologetically as possible towards them as he yanked his hand out of Phil’s. “Phil, PHIL. Oh my god stop! This is not a good idea!” Dan shouted at him, burning under the gazes of tourists and impatient parents. “Yes it is. Just trust me!” He said, not bothering to even turn around and grabbing Dan’s hand again. Dan deflated a little and trailed after him, sweating a little as some staff looked at them oddly.

\------------------------------------------------

“Two adult tickets please,” Phil said confidently, squeezing Dan’s hand and smiling sweetly up at the guard. Dan breathed erratically and picked at his jumper, trying to look as small as possible. The guard looked him up and down, then at their still joined hands in disgust and finally flicked his gaze onto Phil, realisation seemed to dawn on him and he went pale. Dan looked between the two, Phil still smiling innocently and the guard frozen with his mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide in shock. “Of course, don’t worry about paying, it’s all okay. Is there anything else you want?” He stuttered, shoving the tickets into Phil’s outstretched hand. Phil looked very smug and said “No, no that’ll be all,” as they walked under the entrance, smirking over his shoulder at the outraged people still queuing.

“Um- Phil…how did we…skip the entire queue and get in here free? Are you a celebrity or something?” Dan said in a rush as soon as he came back to himself, running a little to keep up. Phil’s shoulders tensed under his hoodie and then he turned with a carefree grin, tongue sticking out and eyes crinkled. “Oh no, don’t be silly, it’s just an old favour I called in,” he said dismissively, adding “I’ve got a tight schedule for us today, I thought you wouldn’t like the queue,” with a cocked head, looking far too much like a confused puppy for Dan’s comfort. He frowned and said “You don’t need to go out of your way for me,” Phil shook his head.

“Don’t be silly of course I do,” However cliché it was Dan blushed and as he followed he felt like he was falling down the rabbit hole into wonderland, almost expecting the white rabbit to pop up around the corner.

\--------------------------------------------

It was safe to say Dan was enchanted as they wandered among the sighing trees and rustling leaves. He felt a weight off his shoulders under the midsummer sun; it felt as though he was in a dream. He hardly saw a soul apart from Phil in his whole walk around, he felt delirious under the gently twisting and unfurling shadows of plants on the grass. He stopped at every flower, recognising each name from those evenings he had poured over plant encyclopaedia’s in his grandma’s shop when business was slow. Deep red of tulips, bobbing in the wind and subtle blue of forget-me-nots nestled in the lush summer grass. Bluebells under the trees, wild orchids and buttercups scattered among the leaves and ivy twisting up their trunks in a vice grip.

They sat together under a willow, letting its long leaves shade them from the sun. Dan lay back onto the grass, feeling it prickle onto his neck and wriggling a little. Phil looked out onto the lake which was so still it looked like a mirror. He crouched down to the water and ducked his head, staring into the swirling depths, watching the ebb and flow of the pond weed swaying in unseen currents. He sat stock-still for a long time, the only sign he was alive was the regular dip and lift of his shoulders as he breathed. A goldfish broke the surface and gulped in air, spraying a stream of water up onto Phil’s face, he fell back onto the grass in surprise and shook his head. The water sprinkled off his hair in a halo of droplets, falling on the irises blooming at the water’s edge. Water droplets trailed down Phil’s jawline, drawing the line of his neck and pooling at his Adams apple. After a moment with his face heavenward he turned to Dan to find him already staring back.

Dan averted his gaze and pretended to be interested in the daisies flowering under his hand. He flushed red and coughed quietly, Phil smiled a little and turned back to the water, picking up a pebble and skimming it. He watching the perfect circles spread and mingle until the whole pond was fractured into pieces.

Dan watched him for a few more seconds, then turned his gaze to the branch above him, lichen like snow across its bark, a little obsidian moth fluttered from a crack in the bark as Dan peeled it away. He screamed as though he had been stabbed and frantically scrambled away, hiding behind the tree as it flew into the canopy. He exhaled harshly and fell heavily back onto the ground, hugging his legs to himself as soon as the creature had disappeared.

“Uh- I hate to ask but what was all that about?” Phil chuckled as he sat by Dan. He shuffled a little and stared at his feet. “I just don’t like bugs okay? They creep me out with their evil eyes and freaking devil wings,” he said, shivering for emphasis. Phil frowned and looked a little put out. “Hey don’t judge them, it probably just wanted a friend,” Phil raised his fingers to his mouth and made little squeaky noises while pretending to bite Dan with his finger teeth. Dan raised his eye brows in a silent question, lip quivering a little before he gave in to a long laugh. “What’re you going you utter Spork! Get off me,” he said in mock disgust, Phil just smiled widely and squeaked again. “Stooooooooooooooopppppp,” Dan groaned, pinching his noise and desperately trying to hold back his laughter- and failing miserably.

\------------------------------------------------

Dan shuffled into the street holding onto his flower crown as people bustled past. He looked down at the white roses, accented with violets and daisies and smiled involuntarily. _“I am 90% sure this is illegal in some way,” Dan said as he watched Phil stumble into a flowerbed, dodging and swerving to avoid standing on any plants. Phil waved him off and scoffed, “it’s fine Dan stop being….such a…worry wart,” he said as he stretched out for a violet, over a chrysanthemum, and almost lost his balance entirely. “Well if the police come and arrest you I’m telling them I had no part in this. I am a law abiding citizen with a strong moral compass I will not be lead astray by the likes of you, Philip.” He said, turning his nose up haughtily and biting his lip to stop himself laughing as Phil partially fell into a hedge. A few minutes and cuts and bruises later Phil emerged from the flowers sneezing and carrying a fully formed flower crown. “Look what I did for you,” Phil wheezed as a cloud of pollen fell off him, gesturing to his clothes which had little smudges of yellow all over and seemingly to emphasize his point a leaf tumbled from his hair. “What did you do, bathe in pollen?” Dan chuckled. “Uh noooo, I accidently fell into the lily patch okay? Oh shut up would you,” he said, frowning for a second before placing the crown onto Dan’s head. “You look like a pretty princess,” Phil said, smiling at his handiwork. “Oi,” Dan mumbled, shoving Phil gently, but he didn’t take it off, even when people looked at him oddly. He felt like a bloody princess._

“Where are we going?” Dan yelled over the babble of laughter surrounding them, clutching the crown and frowning whenever anyone brushed against it. The sky was darkening and the street lamps bursting into light, after running from Kew in a cloud of laughter and gasping breaths they had staggered onto the streets again. Phil popped his head over above the other people walking by and tapped his nose with a raised brow and slow smirk. Dan rolled his eyes but decided he liked his surprises so far so followed Phil’s neon hoodie as he crossed the road.

Headlights flared bright white and the car honked as Dan jogged onto the road to catch up with Phil. “God,” he heaved in a breath and clasped at his side with one hand, bent over and clutching his knee with the other when he reached the pavement again. “Phil ohmygod stop! I’m literally so unfit…look at this body-not exactly one of an athlete, I almost-died,” He coughed to prove his point. Phil blindly pushed a hand behind him and grabbed at Dan’s arm, a soft but firm grip that urged Dan onwards. “I don’t really want to be late for this thing, uh- come on it’s around the corner.”

The neon sign flashed sporadically, burning bright red then fizzling into nothing before exploding again. It showed a giggling devil, complete with horns and snake tongue. The door was coated in peeling black paint and the windows had been broken and were replaced by wooden boards. Dan gulped a little, not quite Kew, and not exactly where he would normally go for a night out either. He looked over at Phil, eyes wide with worry. He nodded encouragingly and pushed Dan gently towards the door. It creaked distantly, rusted iron grating in overuse and age. He looked back at Phil over his shoulder and took in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes, opened the door and before he could change his mind a pair of hands pulled him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos appreciated ^__^


	7. Chapter 7

He stepped into the doorway and instantly there was a drink in his hand and music burst into life. He turned this way and that, the room was huge, a sleek bar counter over one wall and a stage in the opposite one; completely empty other than the barmaid who had given him the cocktail and pulled him in. He stumbled forward, letting the door swing shut behind him and chewing at the inside of his mouth. He crept further into the room, feeling exposed the further he went from the door and underdressed; even without anyone to see him. He frowned a little as he noticed the barmaid staring unreadably at him from behind the counter. Her long brown hair flared out as she bent to get a drink, shimmering under the deep blue lights. Her big brown eyes were perfectly matched to her tanned skin, and her short lace dress and long socks gave her the aura of an anime girl.

Dan turned away after he realised he had stared to long for it to be socially acceptable and mentally slapped himself. Finally he tuned in to what the singers were saying _“First you reel me out then you cut the string, you used to be alright what happened,”_ Dan took a sip of his drink and sunk into one of the black armchairs that were dotted throughout the room. Letting himself wallow in embarrassment at his social ineptness. _“15 steps, never shoot a drop,”_ his drink smashed onto the marble floor and he put a hand over his mouth. He was frozen there, not breathing- eyes glued to the stage. It was Radiohead. Fucking Radiohead were playing. Live, for an audience of one; him. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Hey don’t make a habit of this,” Phil muttered from behind Dan’s chair. Dan jumped out of his skin and leapt onto his feet before seeing who it was. “You-ooo-hooo,” he muttered, more of a breath than a word and crumpled back into the seat. Phil smiled triumphantly then gestured to the smashed glass and said “I see you don’t discriminate between china and glass; you break anything you can seemingly.” Dan watched incredulously as Phil bent down and picked up the shards of glass and placed them on the table. “Shit-I mean shink,” he muttered as one piece broke his skin. Crimson contrasted with his ghostly pale fingers and he brought the cut to him mouth. Dan watched as he licked up the blood, pink tongue visible, flexing and nudging, tinting red. He snapped his attention away as Phil seemed to notice he was being watched.

_“I am the key to the lock in your house that keeps your toys in the basement. And if you get too far inside, you'll only see your reflection”_

Dan let out a shaky laugh and looked up at Phil, “fuck Phil…Radiohead?” Phil’s face fell and he looked crestfallen. “You don’t like them?” he stated, deadpan. Dan almost spat out his drink in his hurry to answer. “Fuck no! Christ on a tricycle I love them, just. God it’s so much money…how can you even?” Dan trailed off and fixed Phil with a little stare, gauging his reaction. “I wanted to Dan. I want you to be happy. Plus I love Radiohead too, don’t be so big headed that you think this is all for you,” he said with a shrug.

Dan watched as Phil wandered over to the bar and held his head in his hand. Christ.

When he came back the pretty waitress was there too. “This is Marzia, she’s a good friend of mine from Italy. Marzia, this is Dan, he’s staying at Peej’s” Marzia smiled and dipped her head. “Nice to meet you Dan, Phil’s told me a lot about you,” as she spoke Dan could see Phil out of the corner of his eye desperately shaking his head and making cutting motions into the air. As she finished he exhaled and held his head in his hand. “Thanks for that-you make me out to be a complete stalker,” Phil said sarcastically. Marzia just sipped her martini and said “But you are Phiw, I don’ wanna lie,” with a cheeky smirk. Phil spluttered and looked utterly aghast but she just turned away to talk to Dan. “So, how d’you like the band, s’good right?”

“Oh my god yes! I’m obsessed with Radiohead, have been since my teenage emo days, anime and Radiohead just stayed with me after I gave up on guyliner and piercings,”

“Hahaha, I bet you looked really pretty with eyeliner, anyway I love anime so I find it super rude that you’re implying it’s for nerds,” She winked and giggled at Dan and Phil seethed, sipping his drink for lack of anything better to do as they chatted.

“I love what you’re wearing by the way, normally I’m not a big fan of white clothes, I basically live in black- #EmoLife…but it looks really cute on you,” Phil coughed out his drink and Dan looked at him worriedly, thumping his back. “You alright there Philly,” Dan, hand lingering on his back. Phil shrugged it off and wheezed out, “I’m fine. Just went down the wrong way, I’m going to get another,” he turned away and stormed over to the bar, Dan frowned and called, “I think you’ve had enough Phil!” But if he heard, Phil chose to ignore him.

“What’s up with him?” Dan said, crossing his legs on the armchair and resting his head on his hands. Marzia waved him off and said “Oh he’s just being silly, don’t worry about it. So, why’re you at Peej’s?”

“I broke up with my…long-term girlfriend…I slept in a park and Phil sort of took me in …so yeah…tomorrow I’m going to get my stuff back from Lisa’s, I just couldn’t face it today…then I’ll get my own apartment-start writing again and stop relying on him so much,”

“God that sound’s awful. I can’t imagine what I’d do if Felix and I split up…you’ll be okay though, you’re cute and single, and Phil sounds certain on keeping you safe, just- be careful okay,” She said, twisting away from him and staring at her drink as Phil came back and thumped into an armchair, sitting stiffly and gulping down his rum and coke.

“You might wanna pace yourself…” Dan warned, earning a scowl in response. “How’s Felix, Marzia, Felix has been working in Edinburgh.” Phil said to Dan. She broke out into a grin and said. “He’s super happy, got a lot done up there, and he’s coming home tomorrow- so I’m super happy too!” She looked a little dreamy then an idea seemed to dawn on her “Hey Dan? D’you want my number? If you wanna talk anime some more, or anything really-just give me a call?” She tilted her head and her hair fell in a waterfall, artfully covering half of her face as she wrote the digits on the napkin. Phil gave her an unreadable look but she just rolled her eyes at him, handing the sheet to Dan. “Seriously, anytime okay?” She shot a look at Phil then smiled and turned around in a wash of vanilla perfume and long chocolate hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan looked at the flower crown, napkin and paper signed by Thom Yorke. “fuck,” He muttered to himself. Phil snapped his attention from his phone and said. “You okay Dan?” His hair bled into the twilight, blue eyes were charcoal in the night. “Yeah, it’s just been a surreal day,” He turned and watched the streets blur past in muddy grey and hazy orange of street lamps. The gentle hum of the engine and whisper of music from the radio lulling him. He yawned and hugged himself, he could distantly hear Phil and the taxi driver making smalltalk, the constant movement and sound driving him closer and closer to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Dan,” Phil said, shaking him softly, this time keeping his distance, hands up and ready to counter any punches that could be thrown his way. Bleary eyed and foggy minded Dan stretched and said “Ugh why did you wake me I’m happy you twit.” Phil let out a breathy laugh and said “come on sleepyhead- you can’t sleep here…it’s a taxi for heaven’s sake.”

“Yes I can,” Dan replied, shoving his face onto the window, rather than feeling cool glass he was met with fluffy fabric. It smelt good, vaguely like raspberries and chocolate. Phil prodded him two more times before sighing dramatically when Dan began to snore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan fell to the floor with a thud. The floorboards were cool against his forehead, splinters prickling at his neck and palms. He groaned and sat up slowly, head spinning a little as he surveyed his surroundings. He frowned and rubbed at his eyes, duvet pooled at his waist and back pushed against the dresser. He felt a headache coming on, those drinks from yesterday must have been a lot stronger than he thought. He stumbled up groggily and saw a paracetamol tablet and glass of water on the side. He smiled a little and reminded himself to thank Phil later as he gulped the pill down.

He yawned and tugged at his hair, still curly and ran his tongue over his teeth, they were fussy from lack of brushing and he was certain he had morning breath that could rival Shrek’s. He grimaced as he pulled out a few splinters, watching the droplets of blood bead on his palms and rubbed them away, wincing at the sting. He could see the sun was already overhead in the sky; it must already be midday. He watched light dance and swirl on the flecks of dust that flew about the room. It was a shimmering smoke screen that warmed his cheeks and dusted his hair like snow. He coughed a little as he accidently inhaled some and turned to the dresser. May as well get dressed as he didn’t exactly have anything better to do.

He pulled on a hoodie with a Gameboy on it and wished he had met PJ when he saw a full set of Pokémon badges lining the side of another jumper. He pulled out his flip phone and dialled for Phil, not knowing what else to do. His called was denied but he immediately got a text saying:

_I’m at work sorry, Phil ^_^_

_I’ll be back late but I’ve invited people for Mario Kart at about eight so I’ll be back by then, Phil ^_^_

_Amuse yourself, there are some video games in the cupboard by the TV. Help yourself to any food you need, ttyl Phil ^_^_

Dan sniffed and shut the phone, shuffling down the stairs, dust pluming up at each step. As he had all day, he decided to clean up a little. He opened up the kitchen drawers and pulled out a hoover and got to work. After two hours he sighed contentedly as he looked over the spotless room, he was coated in grime and dirt and had only managed two rooms- but it was better than nothing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slumped onto a newly cleaned sofa and simply stared around the room. The ceiling was high and had a mock-marble carving at its centre. A flower, sprouting leaves and stems that splayed across the ceiling right to the walls. The more Dan looked at it the more bizarre it appeared. He looked at the deep mahogany bookcase, with a glass face and years of dust within. God, PJ was shit at cleaning. He stepped up to the glass and peered in. He saw a vintage silver frame containing a picture of a baby boy, with round sea-green eyes and an easy smile that lit up the entirety of his face. There were children’s books lining the bottom row, pages flaking off a few. On the next layer were tens of art books, some saying “Art- a simple history” to ones like “a thousand platues” which gave Dan flash backs to horrific geography lessons. He could see two smiling teenagers staring adoringly at a baby with curly hair and flushed chubby cheeks. He saw a few black and white photos of a young girl with a bob and stubborn frown and a weeping curly haired toddler.

He chuckled at their genuine expressions and just as he turned to move away he noticed a little box, the only modern thing in the whole case, tucked behind the books and photos. He could see a pound note tucking out, partially torn. He stumbled back and gulped as a vine tapped sharply against the window. He breathed in shakily, heart thumping and opened up the case. He pushed the box gently and the lid fell off with a satisfying clunk. He saw a roll of notes, frowning he looked closer-he could see a bloody finger print pressed onto it. He picked it up and gasped; they were all a hundred pound notes. He saw the red crusting over the side and pulled out the first note.

 

A "Y" was painted over the front, he sniffed the page. Iron. Fuck. He pulled out the second and a third

“o” “u”

He hesitated. _You_

“A” “r” “e”

Gulping he pulled out the next. _Are_

“D” “E” “A” “D”

 

_Dead._

 

Dan coughed on his own spit and dropped the notes onto the floor, he stood up too quickly and his headache returned with a vengeance. He looked down at his hands and saw crumbling dried blood flecking them. Swallowing he fled from the room. Cool water crashed against his hands and he finally felt more grounded. The red swirled in the sink rushing down the plughole. Out of sight out of mind. He turned again and groaned-he should tell someone- he _needed_ to tell someone.

When the bloodied notes lay hidden in the box again Dan finally took a breath out. Out of sight out of mind, he repeated to himself. He snapped open his flip phone and scrolled.

“Chris? Hi, it’s Dan, can you drive me somewhere please?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Dan…you look like shite,”

Dan just looked at him with mild disgust then collapsed into the seat. He turned away from Chris and counted the scratches on the window instead. It looked like a cat had scrambled across it in a hurry, claw marks like furrows in the glass, still signs of glass fragments twinkling at its edges. “Sorry, I joking! I was joking- seriously I saw you like two days ago how did you even do this…” he gestured at Dan’s body, up and down and then raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not in the mood Chris.” He snapped, slouching and shoving hands in the hoodie pocket. There were seventeen little marks. They divided the view from his window into sections, changing the light on each, some lighter some darker. “Sheesh, okay-sorry mate…guess I’m really not as funny as I thought.” Chris gave one last wide eyed stare at Dan before turning back to the wheel and starting the engine with an ominous hiss and crunch. He winced and smiled. “Okay I may be two months overdue for an MOT,” Dan raised his eyebrows and huffed out a laugh. “Seeeeee….I knew you had it in you, come on Mr. Grumpy Pants give me another a smile,” Chris waggled a brow at an unimpressed and cross armed Dan. “Okay fine, that was pushing my luck I guess…anyway, why’ve you called me out here? Hot date you need a quick lift to- cheeky Nando’s? Netflix and Chill?” He gave a quick wink and Dan growled, frown practically burning through the side of Chris’s head. Trust Chris. “Oh fuck! Christ that was insensitive- man I’m sorry….damn- and you wander why I’ve never had a long term girlfriend-or boyfriend…..wow..uh…God Dan I’m sor-” He pulled out a little sheet of paper and thrust it into Chris’s hand.

“Shut the fuck up Chris, let’s just pretend you didn’t open your month and start again. Can you take me to this address….please,”

“Ahhhh, Lisa’s place…you sure you wanna do that…?” Chris grimaced a little and Dan screwed up his face before bursting out with. “How in hell do you know that that was mine and Lisa’s place?” Chris blanched and bit his lip with a pressure that looked extremely painful-he breathed in and then out, smiling a little and starting to talk before cutting himself off again. “Well, you see…ah hah hah hah…hmmm…….it’s a funny thing actually….” Dan flicked him on the side of the head. “Out with it you pillock,” Chris breathed in through his teeth and coughed a little, ending on another smile. Dan was starting to think that the smile was a nervous tick of his. “Right..err..don’t freak out but….Phil kinda told me…” he trailed off into dry laughter, his fingers drumming restlessly over the wheel and gaze fixed entirely onto the road ahead. Dan’s eyes widened and he sat frozen to his chair “ _WHAT_ the…wait _what_!”

                                                     ------------------------------------

“I never….I never told him! How the fuck does he…what even-oh my god!” Chris grimaced and said “Let’s put some music on,” Adele started soulfully singing about being rejected after breaking up with a long term partner. Dan scowled harder and bit his lip. Chris coughed “that’s unfortunate,” he mumbled under his breath. _Hello from the other side_ Dan wished he could set fire to things by looking at them, Chris would be fried like an egg if he could. “Phil said you were in a bad way, you probably forgot! Look mate, I don’t know what’s happened here, all I know is you had just had a break up and were sleep deprived and Phil is a great guy who would never stalk anyone-no matter how handsome they were,” Chris said, he sounded like the leader of a group therapy, voice patronising and syrupy, Dan squirmed. “I was sad not ill- I knew what I said…and I never said that!” Chris raised his brows and smiled sadly at Dan. “Okay Dan, it’s okay to feel weird, you’ve just had emotional trauma- just relax, Phil is not a psychopath, there is nothing wrong, your just a little emotionally unstable!” Dan saw a bug hit the windscreen and splatter into a gloop, he imagined Chris’s face on the bugs, and somehow felt a little better. “Chris I’m fucking fine. Something is up with Phil. I’m fine,”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Chris said.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

He breathed in. Breathed out. Chris had driven away about ten minutes ago, to give him some privacy after one last pitying look. He walked up the steps to their apartment and broke out into a cold sweat, hoping she wasn’t home, but also hoping she was. He stepped into the doormat “home sweet home” was printed onto the fuzzy mat, paint cracked and rubbing off from the rain being trodden on. He could see the paint powdering off as he stepped of it, it was strange, this place used to be so familiar and yet now- now it was completely alien. He locked his jaw and ground his teeth, leaning from one foot to the other.

He fumbled at the pavement by their door, peeling away a slab. He saw a droplet of sweat drop from his hair, it fell with a little splash and darkened the dusty surface. Dan wiped his brow and looked down at the exposed ground, he saw the pink squirm of an earth worm before it disappeared into the cool of underground again. A little black beetle scurried over the dirt in fright, little antenna whirling, it reared up when it reached the wall to their house, brandishing its pincers and waving its legs hysterically.

In the centre lay the key, he brushed his finger over it, dirt and rust speckled it and painted it brown. He pulled it up and felt a little piece of folded paper strapped to his underside. He opened it:

                                               Hello Dan

He whipped his head around, feeling like eyes were on him and crushed the note in his hand, he thrust it into his pocket and surveyed the deathly still street below. A crisp packet flew across the pavement with a crunch and flash of silver. A leaf was pulled from the tree above him, diving and dancing like a swallow on the wind before whipping above his head and onto the roof. He breathed out again and stepped to the door.

Click- and the door swung open, it was pitch black and he felt paranoia crawl up his back. He fumbled for the light switch, hands held out to stop falling and the room burst into colour. It was completely empty. The carpet exposed, the room void of furniture and pictures. He stepped in and the ground fell away beneath him. He landed with a sharp crack to his coccyx in a pile of letters and parcels. A little note sat on the floor in front of him:

                                                  How’ve you been, sweetie?

He shrank into himself and his lips dried up, the walls were white washed with red hand prints plastered all over them. He rubbed his spine absently and let the note slide out of his hand and join the other papers. Red paint flooded the room, sickeningly like blood. His vision blurred as he saw an arrow pointing to the kitchen.

All the knives were lined up on the counter, crimson splattered over them, his stomach turned over and he lurched forward, clutching at the countertop. He looked at the cuboards, the first was opened a little, a red hand print over the door knob, and he swallowed and stepped up to it, opening it slowly. There was a line across the whole of the back of the cupboard, blood red and dripping gently. He shoved his fist into his mouth and swung open the next, another line, and then the final- an arrowhead. Pointing to the bedroom door. He gulped and froze as it pushed open of it's open accord with a screech. He stepped froward and his hand met with the cold handle. And opened it. "Oh Fuck," he said.


End file.
